Forbidden Encounter
by Kitten-Vixen
Summary: Based on Alexa Flock's 'A Vampire's Revenge' with kind permission . When Harry and Alexa embark on a little sparring exercise, they get more than they bargained for. Rated M for adult content


Her skin was like cashmere as his lips brushed against her cheek, whispering in her ear. Her body was taught beneath him, his legs straddling her waist and his arms pinning hers above her head. The night was stifling and they were already coated by a film of sweat beneath their clothes.

"OK, you can get off me now ," Alexa Flock whispered, trying to sit up but Harry Potter's hands restricted her. He felt her washboard abdominals contract and relax against him, exciting him even more, "_are_ you going to get off me?" She added a playful smirk, her eyes glittering with anticipation.

"You're quite feisty," he whispered, not trusting himself to use his voice properly, "that was hard and rough."

She went to shrug, her smile never wavering, "what can I say? You were sparring with the best."

Yes, she was the best. The best at everything. She was the best witch, Auror, Vampire and person he had ever met, and the feeling of her body so close to his regions made a switch flick in his brain. His breath began to come in sharp gasps as he tried to quell his feelings for her, but it was impossible. She looked so perfect, so flawless, so beautiful lying beneath him with her hair fanned out on the floor and her arms pinned above her head. He had been saving himself for this moment.

Alexa knew how powerful his feelings were for her and felt guilty. She didn't love Harry, but she needed someone. She had a pulsating feeling in her gut that was almost like heat. She needed sex, and she needed it now. Her Vampire lust was coming in hot waves, and Harry just happened to be around.

"You've been waiting to get me here for a long time, haven't you?" she muttered huskily, almost taking him by surprise, "why don't you just act on it? Maybe I want you to."

Harry's face broke into a grin as he lowered his face to hers, brushing against her sweet lips. She responded, trying to kiss him back but his mouth was already gone. He looked into her eyes and saw a glint of lust. He knew she was dangerous - like a praying mantis - but he had wanted her for months, and now she had given him permission to take what he craved.

Harry placed his lips delicately over hers and lingered for a moment, allowing hers to contract against his, her back arching and pushing her regions into his. He allowed her to respond again, moaning gently into his mouth as his tongue grazed her bottom lip. Alexa opened her mouth and battled against his tongue with hers, investigating one another's mouths ferociously.

She tasted like ice cream as their saliva churned between them, her tongue snaking and undulating against his. She was so sexy, her muscles quivering with excitement as he leaned into her, the hardness that had appeared in his trousers pushing into her belly.

"I want you, Harry," she whispered in a breathless voice, her eyes glazed over with ecstasy, "I want you inside me. Remind me what it feels like to be loved."

Harry released his grip on her arms and removed his jumper and shirt, throwing them away to the side, where they fell in a jumbled heap. His bare chest was exposed then, with the subtle muscles that she caressed lovingly with nimble, probing fingers. He bent down to her as she reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, unzipping the fly with a single, definitive movement. He licked and sucked the unbroken skin of her neck, above the artery that she would normally target, marking her with a small bite. It was like a brand, claiming her as his own.

Alexa giggled, enjoying the loving nips his teeth made on her skin, his hands massaging her pert breasts through the thin T-shirt she wore. He could feel her nipples hardening in response to his touch and pulled the garment over her head, revealing a lacy black bra.

"You like?" she asked, her eyes flashing their deadly red. She was enjoying this game, sucking air through pursed lips when he bent his head and nibbled her left breast, his teeth biting the nipple and making her thrust against him, "play nice," she whispered, her right hand reaching into his trousers where she took hold of his generous erection, squeezing tightly and making him shout out.

"Ooo, that felt good," he muttered, massaging her breasts through the fabric of her bra with his rough hands.

With a low, sexy laugh, she squeezed again and flipped over so that she was on top, her hand still toying with him through his boxers. Now completely helpless, Harry had to let her have her moment of control. She straddled him, her pulsating regions inches away from his erection, which she continued to massage until she could feel his climax coming fast.

"Steady there," she cooed, leaning down so that her bra brushed against his naked chest, "you're moving a little fast."

Opening her mouth, she brushed her human teeth against his neck, enjoying

how he shuddered with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. But she knew that she wouldn't bite. She wanted sexual pleasure from this human as opposed to the pleasure of the kill. She bit down on the peach coloured flesh, tasting the stinging salt of his sweat on her tongue, which she licked clean before biting again, leaving her own mark on this unspoiled creature. Alexa knew that she was his first conquest and wanted to give him a taste of what it was like to have sex with such a sensual creature as a Vampire.

Harry flicked open the catch on her trousers and allowed her to wriggle free of their restriction, allowing her to lower herself back onto him. He ran a finger across the lacy black thong, noticing how she quivered when he got close to her clitoris. He had heard Ron and the others telling him about how to please a woman by focussing on that spot and was looking forward to removing that garment and thrusting into her. He could feel himself ready to explode as she rubbed her wetness against his thigh, and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold onto his passion much longer.

"You're a fast one," she murmured huskily, her blonde curls cascading across her face, masking her eyes and giving her a dangerous kind of beauty. She slid down his body and pulled his erection free of his boxers, licking the tip with her hard tongue. He shuddered and gasped for breath as she wrapped her soft, wet mouth around the hard organ and embedded it in the warmth of her saliva.

Unable to contain himself any more, Harry let out a loud exclamation and felt himself empty into her mouth as she sucked the fluids clear, enjoying the tart taste as it slithered down her throat.

"I'm sorry," he gasped as she sucked again and he came, feeling the fluid wash about her mouth in waves, "that just felt so good!"

"Do you have any left for me?" she asked, wrapping her hand around his quivering throat. She kissed him hard and deep, her tongue probing into his mouth, investigating his inner crevices. He could taste his own fluids on her breath and grabbed her shoulders passionately, holding her tight in his grip.

With one swift movement, Alexa reached down between her legs and moved the fabric of her thong aside, shifting her position so that she was sitting directly above his loins, "do you want me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes," he whispered, panting like a hungry hound.

"I didn't hear you," she said, squeezing his throat, his Adam's apple fitting neatly in her palm.

"Yes!" he shouted, "yes, yes, yes!"

With a laugh, she lowered herself onto his throbbing shaft, moaning loudly as glorious pain pierced her body and jabbed at her with a million knives. Gasping for breath, she moved slowly upwards, allowing him to slip almost completely out of her, but just enough for her to get used to the feeling of him resting inside her. Lowering herself again, she bent her mouth to his ear and nipped the lobe, wanting him to hear every moan and every breath as she began to ride him hard, his generous erection parting her fiercely.

Their hearts beat furiously in unison, their breath coming in short, sharp gasps, before Harry flipped her onto her back, the cold floor stinging her flesh. Rocking back and forth, he thrust in and out of her as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, squeezing almost so that he couldn't breath. She quivered helplessly beneath him and moaned, gasping with pleasure so that was all that he could hear.

"Faster," she commanded and he drove deeper inside her, losing himself to the security of her wetness and her contracting muscles that held him tight and pulled at him so that he almost couldn't get free. He was breathless and moaning with ecstasy as he felt the prickly feeling of reckless abandon draw nearer, "oh Harry!" she shrieked, almost screaming his name as he thrust again and again.

With every powerful movement, he felt his engorged organ creep closer to his climax and with a mighty scream of her name, he felt himself empty inside her, his fluids mixing with hers and washing her crevices. Their quivering bodies were united in their pleasure, their eyes meeting for only a moment, exchanging an electrifying look.

"I love you," he gasped, her hands grabbing his neck and pulling his mouth down to hers where they kissed frantically, their tongues interlaced in passion.

She didn't say it back, which would worry him later, but instead she bit down hard on his neck. He felt her teeth puncture his skin and pierce his vein. He continued to thrust, thinking that if there was a way to die, this would be perfect. But she only sucked out a mouthful of his blood and drank it with a powerful gulp, enveloping him in a kiss that gave him a taste of what his blood was like to her, metallic and fresh and sticky. He knew that it was a Vampire's kiss.

Flipping him over again so that she could regain control, Alexa rode him harder and further into paradise, screaming as his organ separated her folds with a searing hotness that almost split her in two. She had needed this abandon, this single moment of pure pleasure, and he'd given it up without a fight.

"This doesn't change anything," she hissed as another climax sent her body into spasm, "we still can't be together."

"I don't care," Harry barked. She had given him a lasting memory before she left. One that would never leave him. He still wanted her, but most of all he didn't want the moment to end, and he was eager to make sure that it didn't.


End file.
